A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
A cloud platform may support an application for defining a workflow and may include a database server configured to execute the workflow. In some cases, the workflow may involve multiple processes that, when completed, advance the workflow to a subsequent process. A workflow may be limited to linear progressions between steps of the workflow, which may limit the utility of the workflow for certain use cases. Customizing a linear workflow may involve connecting several separate workflows together, which may increase the complexity and reduce the efficiency (e.g., computation time, data storage retrieval time etc.) associated with executing such workflows.